With the development of computer technology, computer devices have entered into the work, study and life of people. As a human-machine dialog interface, an input method system provides an encoding method for inputting various characters into a computer or other mobile terminals. Therefore, the input method has become an important means for a user to interact with a computer. The current input method system is generally to provide candidate words and the ranking thereof for the user in an input process based on the candidate words in a lexicon thereof and candidate word weight values corresponding to the candidate words. The candidate words and ranking thereof are an important index of the hit rate of a first choice word in the input process of the user.
Different users have personalized field requirements regarding candidate entries of the input method, for example, a user in the field of computers frequently needs to use technical terms relevant to computers in daily life, while these words are not needed by every user. Therefore, the input method system generally meets this partial requirement by means of a cellular lexicon. The cellular lexicon refers to a functional name of a subdividable lexicon. A cellular lexicon is a vocabulary set of a subdivided category. The category of the cellular lexicon may be a certain professional field (such as a medical field lexicon), and may also be a certain region (such as a Beijing place name lexicon), and may also be a certain game (such as World of Warcraft vocabulary), etc. By selectively downloading specialized lexicons of different fields, the cellular lexicon provided by the input method can be conveniently used by a user end, thereby improving the input efficiency of the user end.
In the prior art, a user mainly acquires a needed cellular lexicon through active downloading; however, with the quickening of the social rhythm, the time for people to study software is getting shorter, and many people are essentially not aware of their own use requirements regarding a certain category of cellular lexicons; meanwhile, the user can merely subjectively determine whether a corresponding cellular lexicon needs to be downloaded through the name of the cellular lexicon, and in some particular cases, it is difficult for the user to acquire all the information about the lexicon only through the name of the cellular lexicon, and therefore, the subjective judgment of the user is not accurate enough; in addition, if the user downloads all the cellular lexicons into a user dictionary, not only will the burden of the input method software be increased, but some candidate words which are not used frequently may also appear in the daily input process of the user, which increases the selection cost of the user regarding the candidate words.